Je ne te laisserai jamais quitter ce monde OS
by MaevisG
Summary: L'expédition extra-muros tourne au drame, bon nombre de soldats meurent, Erwin, mourant à cause de son bras qui lui a été arraché, s'écroule. La vision de ses soldats morts lui vient à l'esprit, va t-il survivre ? Même si la fanfiction présente quelques ressemblance avec un passage du manga, c'est un "déroulement alternatif" des événements.


Mon coeur se serrait, mes yeux brûlaient, ma voix se brisait à chaque fois que je tentais d'émettre un son. Il fallait rester fort, montrer l'exemple aux autres soldats. J'essayais de me contenir, tant bien que mal, malgré la douleur, malgré les pertes. Mes yeux cherchaient désespérément un signe de vie, parmi les titans et les morceaux de corps errants. Si c'était la fin? Combien de soldats avais-je envoyé en pâture aux titans, cette fois-ci? Perdre l'un de mes bras semblait bien peu comme prix à payer. Un sourire se dessinait au coin de mes lèvres, ma vue se troublait, je demeurais paralysé par l'angoisse. Mon corps s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, à bout de force. Même si je ne m'en sortais pas, j'espérais que Hansi sache guider le bataillon et parvienne à découvrir la vérité.

Étais-je mort? Et les autres ? Ont-ils survécu ? Levi ?.. Eren? Mikasa ? Hannes ? Il ne doit rester plus rien des brigades spéciales. Je pouvais encore penser. Cela voulait dire que j'avais survécu. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis cet affront? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller?! Pourquoi mes yeux persistaient à vouloir rester clos ?!

Il faisait noir, entièrement noir, je me dressais au milieu de cette immense obscurité, entouré de mes fiers soldats morts au combat. Tous me regardaient, effarés. « Pourquoi? », « Dans quel but? » « Avons nous été utile, Major? » Ces questions revenaient encore et encore, sans cesse. Je paniquais, je ne pouvais plus assumer.

Je sentis ma main devenir chaude, comme si quelqu'un me la tenait, pour me rassurer. Mon esprit s'apaisait petit à petit, des murmures me traversaient l'esprit. Que disaient-ils? Mes soldats, eux, me regardaient, portant leurs mains à leur cœur. Ils me firent un sourire et disparurent un à un.

« Ce n'est rien » disait le dernier soldat, avant de s'évaporer. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, comme lors d'un effort physique intense. Je serrais ma seule main qui semblait toujours chaude, quelqu'un me la tenait.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé, il était temps. »

Levi me lâcha la main, nos regards se croisèrent, un long moment, jusqu'à ce que j'esquisse un sourire.

« - Tu sais que tu fais flipper parfois. Ajouta le caporal tout en détournant les yeux.

\- Je sais... Quel jour on est ?

\- Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu dors comme une marmotte. Je préviendrai Pixis, il te fera un débriefing de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu ronflais. » répondit t-il.

À mon réveil, il était assis sur sa chaise, penché vers moi, ma main dans la sienne. Ces murmures... Ils venaient forcément de lui. Depuis, il s'est redressé, un bras passait derrière le dossard de sa chaise. Je souris à l'idée d'imaginer Levi, attentionné, à mon chevet.

« - T'as perdu des neurones en perdant ton bras ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Erwin?

Il me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Je me redressais, et m'assis au bord du lit.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais y rester, ça me tue de l'admettre, mais j'avais peur, ce jour là, peur de mourir avant de connaître toute la vérité, avant de connaître un autre sentiment que la haine ou la curiosité. » M'expliquais-je, en regardant ma main.

Levi me dévisageait d'un air grave, sérieux, comme si je l'avais énervé. Ses traits s'attendrirent, sa main gauche vint serrer la mienne, ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. À quoi il joue?

« - Sache que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour sauver un maximum de soldats, tu sais très bien que je hais les morts inutiles. J'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même pour te venir en aide. Quand on m'a dit que tu t'étais écroulé par terre, avec un bras en moins, j'ai déboulé pour te retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

Je sentais sa main serrer la mienne de plus en plus fort, à chaque parole.

\- Erwin, je ne te laisserai jamais quitter ce monde de mon vivant. Je ne veux pas perdre un proche de plus! »

Surpris, touché, attendris. Levi n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux, avait-il honte de ce qu'il venait de dire? Peu m'importe, le résultat était le même. Je le ramenais contre mon torse, en le tirant par sa main.

« - Erwin... Je... J'ai perdu trop de personnes... »

Sa voix se brisait à chacun de ses mots, je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir dans cet état un jour. Après quelques instants, il se recula, me laissant apercevoir son visage, où ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissées échapper. Son regard, ne voulait encore une fois, pas croiser le mien. Sa main abandonna la mienne, j'en profitais pour la passer sur sa joue, et essuyer les dernières larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous? M'interrogea t-il d'un ton menaçant, ses sourcils se froncèrent mais il ne songea pas retirer ma main. Je me contentais de lui sourire, une fois de plus.

\- C'est pas parce que t'as un bras en moins que je vais me retenir de te casser l'autre.

\- Pourquoi tant d'agressivité, Levi ? Ce n'est qu'un signe d'affection. » Répliquais-je, en enlevant ma main, je prenais ses menaces très au sérieux.

Ma réponse semblait ne pas lui plaire, il me fusillait littéralement du regard, et se leva.

« - Tu t'en vas ? »

Je ne voulais pas le voir partir, pas après ce qu'il vient de se pass-...

Il m'empoigna par les cheveux, m'embrassant sans vraiment me laisser le choix. Son baiser était sincère, maladroit. Il m'allongea sur le lit, se mit assis sur mon bassin tout en continuant de torturer mes lèvres. Ma main se positionna derrière son cou, le baiser semblait durer une éternité.

Que demander de plus ?...


End file.
